Axton Riley
Axton Riley 'is one of the main characters of Forever Legends, he is the love interest of Clara. His twin sister is Alena and at first we dont know much about him. By the end of the story his true colours and lineage is explained. Personality and Description When we first meet him, he is very mysterious and oddly protective of Clara. He seems to be hiding things from her but at the same time there is just something about him that makes you like him. He has brown eyes and dark hair and looks a lot like his sisters Alena and Amari. Name When we first meet Axton he is Axton Tilden, however this is revealed to be a fake surname given to him by Liana. He stops using his surname after he finds out Liana was his fake aunt and he and Alena decide to use their shared middle name as their 'official' surname. Nationality '''Place of Birth: '''USA '''Accent: '''American British '''Mother Language: '''English '''Main Language: ' English '''Second Languages: N/A Other Languages: 'N/A '''Current Residence: '''La Push, USA '''Past Residence: ' Chicago USA Early Life Axton's birth mother was a Nephilim. Making him technically half warlock, half Nephilim. She died giving birth to Axton and Alena. Cain, his father wanted to raise them right so he enlisted his friend Lilim to help. She kidnapped Alena and Axton when they were a few years old and they were raised by Lilim and an unknown human man. After a vampire went after Alena their adoptive father died and Lilim changed her identity to Axton and Alena's 'aunt Caroline'. Years later Cain finally got to see his children again and helped activate their Immortal Witch gene, however Axton and Alena were unaware of his identity as their father. Forever Legends He is a main character of this story and becomes Clara Cullen-Taylors boyfriend. Axton finds out that Cain is his father and Liana raised him and Alena. He also finds his long lost sister Amari and by the end of the story Axton wants to make up for his past sins, he helps Alena and Cain rescue Esther and reunite the Cullen family. Hidden This extra shows how Axton and Alena are the guardians, protectors and teachers to Amirah Cullen. They were enlisted in helping after Mia's magic side started to show and become out of control. Esther wasnt qualified or strong enough in magic to help so the Cullen's eventually agreed that the twins were the most likely to be able to help her. They have grown to love and protect Mia at all costs. Safe Haven This story shows the deep relationship Axton has with Mia. He is not only her protector and best friend but eventual partner and boyfriend. It also shows his relationship with Clara as close friends who he goes to help when she needs. Relationships Alena Riley (twin sister) Axton is extremely protective of his sister and loves her very much. He will even make a deal with the devil to get her back. Clara Cullen-Taylor (ex-girlfriend/close friend) Clara was Axton's girlfriend in Forever Legends, he has shown to be protective of her and eventually after falling for her, trusted her enough to tell her everything about himself. The pair had a rocky relationship, mostly from secrets Axton kept from Clara or situations he found himself in whereby he betrayed her. By the end of the story, although they broke up they were civil with each other and Clara reminds Axton of how she is immortal, and maybe one day they can start again and try a real relationship. In Safe Haven, it is shown that they are still close but only as friends, they have long since past the teenage love stage and now are each others confidants. Clara often comes to Axton in times of need or when her children cause her trouble. He is an uncle to her children. Asta Cullen (previous ward/student) Asta was the first Cullen to be taught and trained by Axton and Alena. They successfully helped her to control her magic, inherited by their foster mother Lilim. As she aged she used his teachings daily to help her with her ability. However not long after Axton and Alena left Asta she had an episode and the Cullen's deemed it fit to take away her ability so she couldnt hurt anyone else. Axton feels like he failed Asta, which drives him to protect Mia Cullen that much more. Amirah Cullen (ward, girlfriend) Mia is currently Axton's main priority. She is training under his supervision to control her magic better. The pair, along with Alena spend monday to friday of every week together, helping her control and be able to use her magic. They are named her guardians and she rarely goes anywhere without either of them. Axton is extremely protective over Mia and he has trained her from childhood. Mia trusts Axton and Alena with her safety, and so does everyone in her life. Axton and Alena probably know Mia the best out of anyone in her life and they are often the people she falls to in times of crisis. In Safe Haven, Axton has a benefial relationship with the now fully grown Mia. He has long since been her teacher and he and his sister are simply her friends. They officially start a relationship towards the end of the extra. Family '''Blood Relatives Axton is the son of Cain and an unknown woman. It is assumed 'Tilden' is a cover name used by Liana. Axton's twin sister is Alena and has a half sister called Amari. Category:BNC Category:Complete Category:Immortals (family) Category:Generation 1